


Selfish Motivations

by nobody_is_typing



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Possessive Lucifer, Reader Insert, Smut, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody_is_typing/pseuds/nobody_is_typing
Summary: A bit of nsfw Lucifer stuff
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 196





	Selfish Motivations

“Mine.” Lucifer whispers in your ear as his wings flutter around the two of you, feathers shifting as he holds you close, lips so very close to the sensitive skin of under your jaw. You inhale deeply, taking in the scent of him and feeling your chest press against his own, his solid form unyielding and tense as he stands unmoving. “You must recognize this before I continue.” Nodding, you press your hands along his sides, feeling him breathe against your palms and running your fingers over the smooth muscles covering his body. “No, pet.” It almost sounds like he’s scolding you and you feel an intense desire to please him, to earn his praise. “I need to hear you say it.”

Your wide eyes follow his tongue as it laves over his smooth lips in anticipation, one gloved hand moving to the small of your back and pressing you closer to him, feeling his length against your belly. The exhale you release is nearly a whimper as his other hand tucks under your chin to force you to meet his dark eyes. “Yes.”

He tsks slowly, curling the fingers along your back into the fabric of your shirt. “Tell me, sweet one. Who do you belong to?”

You swallow and inhale before wetting your lips, “I’m yours, I belong to Lucifer.” This puts a smirk on his face as he nods, lowering his head to brush his nose against yours ever so softly. 

“So good for me, you’re well on your way towards a reward, darling.” He finally lowers his lips to yours and you inhale, the scent of him overwhelming your head as your mind spins, fingers clenching in the expensive fabric of his clothing before you can think better of it. He presses you against a shelf and you barely register the jab of well-worn tomes against your back. A few moments pass before he teases your mouth open to slip his tongue past your teeth and you huff, your hands traveling up his body with the intent to tangle in his hair before he pulls away, still looking put together and calm as he watches you catch your breath.

“Please.” You sound so needy and the way you look makes him smile, cheeks flushed, lips moist and parted delicately, eagerly awaiting his next move. He notices everything, from the way your eyes silently beg him to continue to the way you press your thighs together in an attempt to control the heat building inside you.

“You will meet me in my room, I’ll be there momentarily. Disrobe before I arrive or there will be consequences.” You shiver in anticipation and can’t help but ask:

“What will you do.” 

Lucifer’s thumb rubs over your bottom lip as he watches the way you react to such a simple touch, his face almost blank except for the tiniest smirk. “I will deny you what you want most.”

“I don’t want anything.” A lie. You both know it.

“I’ll draw your honesty from your quivering lips as you beg for more... for me.” He steps away, tugging on your hand to get you moving towards the doorway, groping your hip as you pass by. You nearly turn around and jump him right there but the inappropriate images dancing in your head make you continue walking, your pride keeping your head forward, your need swinging your hips in an attempt to seduce him further. Like he could possibly want you any more than he already does. 

Lucifer loosens his collar as you disappear from view, clearing his throat and adjusting his stance to make himself more comfortable before he begins watching the clock. Allowing you time to reach his room and do as he asked, adding additional minutes simply to test your patience. He smiles as he watches the hands tick by, the only sound in the room the crackling of the fireplace and the short noises of time passing.

He’s going to have so much fun with you.


End file.
